Supernatural: Gods & Monsters
by Illyriarocks
Summary: An AU of the upcoming 12th season! Amara has returned and decides to try to create her own "blissful" reality in juxtaposition to God's. When the Winchesters find themselves tailed by the British chapter of the Men of Letters, they encounter a dangerous primordial being who plans on using the remaining Hands of God to instigate an extinction event.


Manassas, Virginia

November, 2009

Twelve weeks. This was how long Lady Antonia Bevell, Toni to her friends, had spent in the United States. Regrettably, not for recreational purposes ( _"Why couldn't I be on holiday,"_ she often wondered aloud) but on assignment from the British chapter of the Men of Letters. Though she had been sent to track the movements of the fallen angel Lucifer, she had instead been sidetracked by demon and monster attacks all over the country. Unlike her contemporaries, however, there was precious little she found herself continuously able to accomplish. Being almost ten months pregnant with the child that you and your husband had been wanting for years tended to take a toll on one's physical capabilities.

Now, however, she was not on the road, but in the house of some fellow hunter. Rather, their former house as they had their throat ripped open and their heart torn out by a werewolf the night before, nevertheless managing to kill the beast as they themselves expired. Toni had managed to bury the poor old man before the stress of the situation caused her water to break early that morning; the cabin's position meant that it was not easily accessible by outsiders, just as her late benefactor had wanted it, but the curse of this strategic advantage was that no medical professionals would be able to reach her in the event this occurred. Granted, Toni was never much one for hospitals anyway, but if there was one supernatural entity living in close proximity to the abode, then it logically followed that there might be more, and she was in no mood to fight for her life while trying to bring another into a world that was quite literally going to hell as it was.

Toni had made all the necessary preparations she could given the materials available to her, assembling a knife, a few rags, and towels strewn about the bathroom floor. She'd already labored for most of the day and the sun was quickly setting. Her own mother had labored over two days to bring her into the world, but at least her mother had the luxury of a midwife. Toni had no such luck and suffice it to say this was not how she pictured her son's birth going. She wanted nothing more than for her son to be safe and healthy but she knew the latter would not be in the cards. Her son carried a congenital heart defect that the doctors in England had deemed inoperable. The babe that Toni had longed for would not survive childhood, but she would be damned if it didn't survive its first night. A foreign-yet-recognizable pressure began building down low and she retreated into the bathroom, slid to her hands and knees, and stuffed one of the rags in her mouth, all the while breathing slowly. When a contraction came she went with it, pushing and pushing, bearing down on the mass inside her again and again, grunting and groaning. For what seemed like an eternity this ritual continued and when finally she felt the head slip out of her, she was relieved to find no cord. Contraction upon contraction wracked her with pain and intensified the irresistible urge to push, and with a mighty _**roar**_ she birthed her precious son. Sitting up and leaning against the counter, she raised him up, calmed him, and he almost immediately thereafter began suckling at her breast. He was somewhat smaller than she had predicted, but he was squalling and that was good enough for her.

"There you are," she cooed.

Her happiness was short-lived, however, when what to any other person would be a gust of wind practically tore the bathroom door from its hinges. A sharply-dressed man who looked very much like her husband squatted in front of the mother and child, smiling at them.

"Hello, Antonia," he whispered.

"How do you know me? Are you a demon?"

"No."

"An angel? A horseman? Are you Death?"

"No to all three."

"Well, you're not human so what the bloody hell are you, then, and what do you want with me and my boy?!"

"Another story for another time, huntress. I am not your husband either."

"Of course not. My husband is dead. He came with me to America and was ripped apart by a Wendigo on our first hunt here. I will ask you one last time: What do you want?"

"My name is Carlsberg, Jackson Carlsberg. I want to help your son. He will die soon, will he not? Long before his time. I can help. He is all you have now. Let me help him, Antonia."

Despite herself, Toni's maternal instincts kicked in and she could not help but listen to this… _thing_ , whatever it was.

"How?"

X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Solitude was not, in fact, the best society. Although the Darkness had once preferred only herself and her brother God to exist, she now ached for companionship. Real, imagined, she did not care. Long ago she had shivered in the dark and the cold, begging for Death to come and take her away, but he did not come. Not ever, not once in the brief infinity in which she was alone, and she hated it. She hated Death, she hated the angels and Archangels her brother had made, she even hated God. In point of fact, her only companionship was herself. Talking to avatars of her own inner torments had passed the time in the beginning but now she found it irksome. She _needed_ to be with someone, anyone, or any _thing_.She knew her brother would not allow her even this simple reprieve, and this intensified her anger all the more. She would not stand for it, she couldn't.

That was when the light shone in the blackness. It started out as a dull pinprick that grew and grew and grew until it took on the form she knew so well. Her brother strode into the horrors like he owned the place, like he was unafraid of the myriad of psychological torments he too would face if he stayed too long here. But what did she care? He put her here in the first place, should she not be allowed to share her suffering with others?

"Hello, sister," God's voice was barely above a whisper, and a pained whisper at that. His eyes were wet with unshed tears, but to Amara's eyes they were not but lies. Manipulations meant to lessen her anger.

"After all this time, why now? Why bind my prison to Your cherished Lucifer and then to one of the first of Your hairless apes?"

"Because I loved Lucifer. I still do, even after all that he's done."

"All he's done? I rather applaud his efforts. This apocalypse he wants to start is simply a smaller-scale version of what I would have done."

"I know; that is why you are here, sister."

"No, brother! I am here," she rose to her feet unsteadily, "because You are scared and weak. You needed a fan club, people to worship you because you thought yourself the best! You just couldn't stand it when I knocked over Your toys and, like a petulant child, You locked me away! You won't even allow me to exist!"

"Because of what you would do if I did."

"Why do you need them? You have me! You have always had me!"

"I wanted you to see that there could be more than just us."

"But _why_? Are You that vain, brother? Must You-"

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ His voice boomed, echoing throughout the vacuum, but the Darkness did not fear the Light's rage. She never had, nor he hers.

"These two that you've chosen," the Darkness began, "do You truly think they can defeat Lucifer? He has released Death, all Four of Your Horsemen. Why did You make them, again?"

"They are natural forces."

"Right. Sick imitations of Us. And let us not forget the countless attempts at sentient life You tried and failed to reign in even before Lucifer seduced humanity away from your micromanagement. The Leviathans, Eve, the angels, and all of those other hideous monstrosities! Even the angels are in contempt of all the rest of what You have made!"

"Sister-"

"Your humans are the most disgusting of all. Why are You here, brother?"

"Perhaps I simply wanted to see my sister."

The Darkness spat on God, and God did not move to strike her down. Without another word, He simply turned and vanished into the shadows. The Darkness was alone again.


End file.
